SummerStarlight Edge FireWind: Release The Edge (Undertale fanfiction)
by SendEridiumForUncensored
Summary: (THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD!) SummerStarlight Edge FireWind is my Undertale OC. He has been gifted with a special power which makes him the most powerful monster in the underground. He can destroy anyone who stands in his way, and he is even more powerful than Asriel. But he never uses his full power because it will result in everyone dying. With his purple flame
The cell was cold and dark. The only light source visible was the glow from the window in the cell door. SummerStarlight Edge FireWind sat at the edge of his cot, his small, babybones toes barely able to reach the floor yet. The thin hospital gown that stuck to his thin ribs was barely enough to defend him from the cold. But that wasn't the main reason tears were streaming down his cheekbones...
SummerStarlight took in ragged, painful breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He had one hand up to his left eye where a bandage was stuck to his socket. Pain shot from his left eye and down the crack in his skull. His sobs echoed off the walls of the cell and he just sat there, letting anger boil up in him from what Gaster had just done.

SummerStarlight took in a long, shaky breath. Then lowered his hand from his face. It was about time to see the damage Gaster did. Summer pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the cracked mirror hanging crooked off the wall. Why he had a mirror was beyond him, but he was thankful nonetheless. At least he could see what kind of horrid things the doctor did to him. SummerStarlight's hand held onto his other arm, clutching down on where his abdomen would be if he weren't a skeleton. He stopped in front of the mirror and raised his head, scanning his face with his right eye. The left one had been covered with a gauze bandage. A crack ran along his left eye and across the side of his skull, stopping at the orange horns he possessed, kind of like Sollux from Homestuck.

SummerStarlight raised his hand to his eye and forced the tips of his fingers underneath the bandage. Peeling just a tiny corner off, a glow of deep purple illuminated from underneath, reflecting off the mirror and back onto his face. He let out a sigh, then pushed the bandage back over his eye.  
Why Gaster needed to do this to SummerStarlight was beyond him, but Summer did have hope despite his state. He had one thing that always kept him going. One thing that always cheered him up and let him know it was okay. It would be alright in the end. After all, SummerStarlight survived this far, right? A whole ten years already.  
SummerStarlight turned around towards the Playstation 2 and the TV Gaster was kind enough to donate him to keep his boredom from turning to depression. SummerStarlight's shaking hands reached for the on button and the red light flickered green. After all, a depressed subject wouldn't be a healthy one..  
SummerStarlight watched as Shadow the Hedgehog loaded up. The familiar intro always proved to Summer that there was hope. Soon, regardless of how this torture would end, it would. A smile spread across SummerStarlight's face and his shoulders shook as he half laughed, half sobbed, overcome with both joy and grief. He watched Shadow for a good five minutes, reciting the lyrics to the theme song in his head until he figured he was calm enough to actually play. He started up the game, feeling better already. Shadow the Hedgehog was his hero, his only friend in this horrid place besides Gaster's two assistants who, even though they helped hurt Summer, were still nice.  
SummerStarlight heard the cell door creak open and he looked over his shoulder at Sans. His one hand was stuffed into the pocket of his labcoat and his other was holding the door open, "Suh dude."  
SummerStarlight didn't answer. He just lowered his head, anticipating for the familiar words, "Gaster wants you."  
But what Sans said was far, far worse than what Summer would have ever been able to anticipate.  
"Gaster ordered me to take Shadow the Hedgehog away from you."  
SummerStarlight's eyes widened. Tears brimmed in his eyes and the Playstation 2 controller fell from his hands onto the floor. The concrete chipping off some of the black plastic.  
"You...you can't..." SummerStarlight began, his mouth quivering, "...Shadow is how I cope with all this. Shadow is all I have...He's—he's my hero..."  
Sans stared at SummerStarlight with pity. He let his hand drop from the door as he walked in and crouched beside SummerStarlight, putting one hand on his back to comfort him, "Shadow will still be a part of you. He'll be in your memories, your heart, your soul. He isn't gone for good."  
"I—I know, but-" Summer's eyes widened with fear as Sans reached for the Playstation 2 and opened the disc tray. Just as he was pulling the disc out, SummerStarlight grabbed his arm, "No! Stop! You can't do this!" Tears streamed down his cheekbones and his fingers curled around Sans' arm, gripping onto the fabric of his labcoat, "You—you can't! I won't forgive you if you take Shadow away!"  
Sans glanced down at the floor, then without a word he stood, the Shadow the Hedgehog disc still in his grasp. SummerStarlight ran after him, digging his fingers into Sans' labcoat at an attempt to stop him from walking out, "Please, Sans! I have nothing else! I'll die without Shadow the Hedgehog! I—I can't do this anymore, Sans!" His sobs of agony made him weaker and he eventually let go of Sans, sinking down to his knees and staring at the floor, the tears forming a pool between his knees.  
Sans looked at him over his shoulder. He let out a heavy sigh, then glanced down at the Shadow the Hedgehog disc. It wasn't ethical to take away a child's only hope and Sans knew it. But the selfish thought of SummerStarlight being on the operation table instead of himself crept into his mind and he walked out of the cell without a word. The cell shut tight behind him and SummerStarlight was left in the dark, his tiny fists banging against the concrete and the reality of the tiny, concrete room, the straps of the operating tables, and the layers of walls separating SummerStarlight from freedom finally began crawling back into his mind.  
He had nothing left now...

SummerStarlight spent the night laying on his cot, staring up at the tiled ceilings. Tears stained his cheekbones, but his grief was long converted to anger. He clenched his fists and his eyebrows furled as he heard the cell door slide open with a hiss. Light poured into the cell and SummerStarlight's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to Sans' silhouette in the doorway, "Dr. Gaster wants you."

SummerStarlight clenched his jaw, then sat up from his cot and walked towards Sans, fists clenched at his sides. He shot Sans a glare and his eye glowed purple, letting his friend know that this time things will be different...

He let himself be walked down the brightly lit hallway. His bare feet clacked against the tiles in sync with Sans' shoes. He was quiet but his mind was flooding with ideas of revenge and escape. Sans noticed his quietness, "Are you still upset about Shadow the Hedgehog?"

SummerStarlight shook his head, "No. This isn't about Shadow anymore...this is personnel."

Sans gave SummerStarlight a look of concern before opening the door to the operating room. Summer-Starlight walked in, his eyes grim and a purple flame illuminating from his left eye. This time felt different. This time, it will be different...

SummerStarlight raised his head to look at Gaster, a tall skeleton with sinister, sharp features. His hands were folded behind his back, and his labcoat hanged with neatness down past his knees, "Subject 666..." Gaster started, staring down at SummerStarlight, "You're looking lively..." He pointed out with a hint of condescending amusement.

SummerStarlight didn't answer, keeping his gaze on the floor as he clutched his fists at his sides.

Gaster turned, the heels of his shoes clicking against the tiled floor as he walked to a desk. He picked up a clipboard and read off of it, "This experiment will be really painful. It will test your endurance to animes," Gaster looked over his shoulder at Summer and Sans, "Well, Sans? Get him on the table."

Sans nodded, then grabbed SummerStarlight and strapped him down to the operating table, bounding his hands to the cold surface with leather straps as Gaster continued to speak, "I'll be injecting high concentrations of goku into your bone marrow," He held a needle in one hand as he flicked the tip with his other, "goku is an element found only in Dragon Ball Zs. Do you know how hard it is to extract goku from a dragon ball z?" He asked as he stepped up to Summer, grabbing one of his arms and bringing the needle closer to his bone, "It's very difficult, subject 666... there is a lot of consequences which would never be the same if the goku were to be freed from a controlled environment. If the underground were to be exposed to such a large concentration of goku, well...they would die a slow and painful death."

SummerStarlight turned his glare to Gaster, "Yeah? What makes you think I can handle it?"  
"Because you're not like the rest of us. You're stronger. I've made you so strong you should be able to handle pure goku."

With that, Gaster stabbed the needle into SummerStarlight's arm. The goku seeped into his bone marrow, and sharp pains of immense goku power shot through SummerStarlight's body. He let out a shriek of pain, tears pooling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. He clenched and strained against the straps as the immense power ran through him. Cracks formed along his bones, glowing with purple. Gaster took a step back and set the needle down on a sterilized tray as he watched with interest. The purple light appeared to be surrounding Summer. He was pulsing with high concentrations of goku, and it pained him. It hurt every fiber of his body, and he clenched his bone muscles and shrieked with pain.

Suddenly, it stopped, but there lay a new, more powerful version of SummerStarlight. His chest moved up and down rapidly, his breaths coming out deep and demonic. Purple, leathery demon wings extended from his shoulder blades and hanged off the operating table, and his Sollux horns grew twice their size, rings of purple illuminating around them.

Gaster took a step towards Summer, staring down at him with concern, "Subject 66-" His words were cut off once SummerStarlight opened his eyes, purple flames blazed from his sockets, and he let out a groan of anger as one arm ripped free of the restraints. He grabbed hold of Gaster's neck, choking him with one hand, "This...power...that you've granted me." SummerStarlight started as he broke free from his other restraints as if they were paper. He stood up, raising Gaster into the air with one hand, "With it, I can finally take my revenge on you..on everyone who's ever hurt me before!"

Gaster struggled in SummerStarlight's grasp, his tears brimming at his eyesockets reflected the purple of Summer's flames, "S-subject...666-"

Summer threw Gaster against the wall, leaving a crater where he landed, "My name is SummerStarlight Edge FireWind..." He summoned two katanas with his newfound magic, the blades glowing with the same purple flame as the rest of him. SummerStarlight stepped up to Gaster and took in a deep breath, "...Why? Why must you put me through all this pain, f-father?" His breaths came out shaky, and he stared at the ground, tears trailing his cheekbones and falling to the floor. How badly he wanted to end Gaster's life, but he could not bring himself to it.

Gaster stared up at him, crying with fear, "Y-you...are our only hope...you're the underground's o-only hope...of leaving this place..." He explained, "...You have enough power to break the barrier, subje—SummerStarlight...p-please..."

Anger boiled up inside of SummerStarlight, "WHY?!" He screamed, "Why should I do anything to help you?! You took away my only hope! You took away Shadow the Hedgehog from me!"

Gaster's mouth opened to reply, but his words were stuck in his skeleton throat.

"Y-you...you're a monster..." SummerStarlight sobbed. He dropped his katanas to the floor, then turned on his heels towards the exit, "I can't trust anyone anymore...not even my own family..." He used his magic to open the door and walk out.

This was it for SummerStarlight. He had no one left. He was all alone in the underground, unable to control his emotions. Unable to comprehend the betrayal he felt from his father. Anger and sadness boiled through him as he rode the elevator up to the exit of the lab, clutching his arms around himself as he sobbed.

Even though he finally had the freedom he desired, he still felt trapped...


End file.
